


she's like whiskey in a teacup

by amplifierverse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Daryl Dixon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison (Walking Dead), Sexual Tension, beth likes to tease him, daryl dixon eating pussy mhm, daryl is so far gone for this girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amplifierverse/pseuds/amplifierverse
Summary: Beth is the forbidden fruit; and he feels like the goddamn snake. Or whatever the fuck was in that story. Pure and innocent. As people expected her to be, the bubbly farmer’s daughter. Skittish, actin’ shy around the guys, whose tongue was basically hanging out of their mouth and drooling when she talked to them.She didn’t act like that around him, though.prison era, beth and daryl get together
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	she's like whiskey in a teacup

**Author's Note:**

> found the title when googling southern sayings lol - it means sweet on the outside with a strong spirit. aka beth greene. hope you like it! I don't know if I got their exact ages right - in this story Beth's 19 and Daryl 33.
> 
> tw//minor mentions towards past abuse in daryl's life, yk what I'm talking about.

So, here’s the thing - Daryl notices.

Growing up in a fucked-up home meant always to be hyperaware of your surroundings – a skill that comes in awfully handy in the apocalypse. He ain’t ever been much of a talker. The less attention he drew to himself, the more he could escape _his_ cruelty – it never really worked.

Having his guard up is natural to him. He sees everything – but that doesn’t mean he can’t be blind, as Carol liked to remind him from time to time. Besides her, he didn’t really entertain himself with anyone of their group in particular, outside of runs. It was easier that way.

_Don’t get attached, don’t get hurt when it all goes to shit._

Like his brother had told him countless times, _only person you can trust to look out for you is yourself, lil’ brother. Ain’t nobody gonna take care of you, except me._ He’d rejected a shit ton of Merle’s so-called ‘lessons’, but he never let go of that one.

He doesn’t get close, and he doesn’t _let_ people get close. _Easier that way._

Until Beth Greene caught his eye.

It was a warm day, a gentle breeze cutting through the heat every once in a while. The good weather drew people outside. She was in a short, yellow sundress in the yard, laughing at something Carl said, Lil’ Asskicker on her hip. _Since when did Beth get so fuckin’ distracting?_ He couldn’t help it. He didn’t even mean to stare at her like he was, memorizing her features.

Rosy lips, long lashes that fluttered when she laughed. Her cheeks tinted pink from the sun. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but somewhere in passed time something had changed in her. In the way she carried herself, her exterior. She’d been this young girl back on the farm, nothin’ more than Hershel’s daughter. She was pretty then too, but in a more child-like way, with her teenage boyfriend.

But after the last winter on the road, after Lori, and now how she takes care of that baby like it’s her own. She’d flourished, opened up like a flower in spring, eliciting this sweet, intoxicating scent and drawin’ people’s eyes towards her everywhere she went – men _and_ women. Having access to regular meals had filled out her figure more, she was still a skinny thing, but it’d brought this glow onto her.

Beth Greene is fuckin’ beautiful. And he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Beth tilted her head, and her gaze shifted towards where he was sitting. Daryl looked away from her, the tips of his ears turning red. _Shit, now she’s gonna think he’s some old creep, staring at her like that._

But when he peered back at her, she met his gaze, and grinned. Not her usual polite, cheery smile. Daryl squinted against the sun, making sure his vision wasn’t betraying him. No. Her eyes sparkled and lingered just long enough on him that he _knew_ it was meant for him. She raised her eyebrows, suggestive. Enticing. _Like she challenged him to keep looking at her._

Her tongue licked her lips, and when his eyes flitted down, she was trailing her thumb down the side of her ribs, pausing at the small of her breast. The motion appeared almost mindless. Accidental. _Christ._ Drawing in a sharp breath, Daryl shook his head and glanced back at her face.

And just as sudden as the tension between them had appeared, it was gone. Beth had turned away from him, and he watched her lips form words as she talked to Carol. Like it never happened. _Jesus, did he fucking imagine it?_

He rubbed a hand over his face and looked back down at where he was skinning the possum he’d caught. _What the hell was that._

Next time he saw her, Beth came by when he was on guard duty, bringing him his lunch ration. Unsolicited, ‘cause he – in her words – _neglected_ to eat. He did skip out on the common meals a lot - the women they’d taken in from Woodbury would whisper and giggle, call him ‘Mr. Dixon’ and fuckin’ _wink_ at him. Jesus.

So, yeah, he’d rather hunt and eat mud-snake, or whatever he could catch. He saw it in Rick – people spent too much time livin’ inside those walls, they forgot what it was like outside. He ain’t like that.

“I ain’t takin’ that.”

Beth rolled her eyes. She stubbornly stuck her hand in his face, and demanded with a stern look, “You need y’r vitamins, and now stop actin’ like a baby and eat your fruit.”

“Fine. ‘Cause you asked so nicely, Greene,” Daryl complied.

A giggle escaped from her lips, and he snorted. Beth plopped down beside him and nudged his shoulder. “C’mon. I can watch for a moment, while you eat. Keep ya company.”

He shrugged, and bit into the peach. Juice trickled down his mouth, sweetness coating his tongue. When he looked at Beth, she was gazing outside, her brows furrowed in concentration, a rifle held tightly in her hand. He couldn’t figure out what she wanted from him, and it bugged him. But when she caught him watching her, she smiled kindly, her eyes lighting up. He glanced away and grunted. _It’s Beth, she’s friendly to everyone. Ain’t nothin’ special for her to be here. With him._

Well, if she ain’t got nothin’ better to do, he ain’t stopping her. He could have worse company.

The next day, she came again. And the day after that. Daryl – maybe a bit deliberately - started taking more guard shifts around lunch time, and like clockwork, Beth would appear at his side within ten minutes. Around the fourth time, she started bringing it in this basket, accompanied by a little red plaid.

“The fuck is that?” Daryl frowned.

Beth knelt beside him and begun to stall out the food she’d brought – apples and dried meat – on the bench, on top of the blanket she’d lain underneath. “Got tired of carryin’ it in my arms. Spilled some in the dirt last time, didn’t wanna risk wasting food again.”

“Girl, what d’ya think this is? A goddamn picknick?”

Standing up, Beth tilted her head. She beamed, radiant like the sun shining behind her. “Nah. But it looks nice, don’t it?”

“Jesus.” Daryl huffed, shaking his head. “Fine.”

Mostly, Beth did the talking. He wouldn’t have thought it before, but he started to prefer simply listening to the tinkling sound of her voice over his usual silence. His thoughts haunted him when he was by himself. She would tell stories about the old world; Maggie’s rebellious phase that never really went away, her Mama’s cooking, how her older brother would lift her up as a child and swing her around by her arms, making her feel like she was flying.

“Afterwards,” Beth laughed, shaking her head fondly, “My muscles would hurt like hell and my Mama always yelled at him for it. Said it was dangerous, I’d get a concussion.” She smiled, “But he never dropped me. Not once.”

On the other days, they didn’t speak. Usually when they’d lost someone again, which was still a regular thing. After a while, she’d reach out to grab his hand into hers, and he’d let her. She would entangle her fingers with his and give a soft squeeze. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it settled him. Offered him some reassurance, solace. Beth wasn’t necessarily a physical person, and Daryl wasn’t one even in the slightest, but this. This was something that was just between them.

Things like that began to happen more and more.

She started catching up to him in the yard, chatting brightly like they were friends. Beth had a knack for breaking his walls down brick by brick. She wouldn’t back down when he grumbled or rolled his eyes. Instead, she could make him smile along. Even if it was just a slight twitch of his lips.

That’s when he realized that besides Carol, she was the person he genuinely _enjoyed_ spending time with. Comfortably. Not with many words – never with many words. Shit, they _were_ friends _._

First thing when he came back from a run, Beth would await him at the fence with this relieved smile and glimmer in her eye that made him feel _welcome._

A feeling he hadn’t experienced much. Or ever.

Maybe they weirded people out, this friendship between a young thing and the no-good redneck – but ain’t nobody stupid enough to say somethin’ to his face. Partially because he was usually the one who hunted their dinner down for them. And ‘cause he could scare them shitless with a simple look.

Except Maggie.

“If you lay a hand on her, Dixon, I swear to God, I _will_ kill you. In your sleep.”

If people talked – ain’t no way they didn’t, the Woodbury women gossiping like it’s their fuckin’ job, according to Beth – they didn’t care. Hershel trusted Daryl, Rick was too caught up in his own shit to bother and Carol just gave this annoying, all-knowing smile.

Carol found him one night when he was smoking outside, sitting on one of the picknick-tables, his feet rested on the bench. Quietly, she sat down next to him. Daryl reached to pass his cigarette to her, and she took it, before breaking the stillness.

“Beth’s a nice girl.”

Daryl grunted in agreement, and squinted at her, wary of what’s about to come.

“She’s good with Judy. Responsible, kind,” Carol continued, taking a drag. He shrugged. Blowing out a grey cloud of smoke, she nudged his shoulder, motioning him to answer.

“Yeah.”

“People seem to like her.”

“What’re you gettin’ at?”

Carol smiled at him, “You seem to like her.”

He glanced away, his mouth twisting in a grim expression. He liked bein’ with her. Doesn’t everyone? Beth’s like a goddamn beam of light in the darkness the world had turned into. They’re all lucky son-of-a-bitches to know her. No reason for him to be special in it. Or having to say it out loud.

“I think she’s good for you, Daryl,” she stated, “She isn’t a kid anymore. She’s a young woman now; and you’re a young man.”

Daryl huffed, “I ain’t that young.”

“You’re 33. That _is_ young.”

“Hm.”

“What I’m sayin’ is, it’s alright for you to like her.”

“I ain’t got a crush, or some shit.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I never said anythin’ about a crush.”

The tips of his ears turned red. He coughed, looking away. “’Right.”

“So, you got a crush, huh?” Carol nudged his side, and Daryl snorted.

“Jus’ friends.”

It was silent. Carol stubbed the cigarette out on the wood, flicking it on the stone tiles behind them. Standing up, she gazed at him again. “I think it’s good you made a friend. Besides me, of course. Interacting with someone—learnin’ to be close to someone. It’s good for you.”

“If you say so,” Daryl mumbled.

Giving him a nod, she turned, and disappeared into the direction of the cellblock. _It’s alright for you to like her._ He huffed. Damn women and their instincts.

She’s a pretty girl, he always knew that. They all knew that. Hell, he had caught Rick’s lingering stares whenever she wore those tiny lil’ sundresses more than once. Officer Friendly’s moral compass was too big to act on it, though. Daryl wasn’t the only guy who noticed her—but she never really gave the other guys the time of day, much to their disappointment and Daryl's satisfaction.

Beth just batted her eyelashes and laughed brightly, that twinkle in her eye that _told_ him she was onto those Woodbury assholes that were tryin’ to get in her pants every single time.

That didn’t stop him from wanting to kick their sorry asses, though.

Daryl himself had felt somewhat of a pervert whenever he caught himself thinking about Beth like that – and he really tried not to, in the beginning.

She just kind of snuck up on him.

Slowly, and then all at once, Beth Greene was the first thing on his mind when he woke up, the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep, basically the entire fucking day. Whenever he stood still long enough, was quiet long enough, his thoughts wandered to her. What she was doing, how she was feeling, if her day had been good.

When he would see her again.

He didn't like her 'cause she was young, or _innocent,_ or whatever people made her out to be. Beth was fierce. Kind. Caring. Smart. Despite living in Maggie's shadow her entire life, Beth didn't take bullshit from anyone. If people would _actually_ pay attention to her instead of assuming, they'd’ve known. 

He knew.

It was a warm, humid night. His eyes trained on the tree-line; he held his crossbow tightly in his hand. It’d been quiet, but you can’t trust silence for shit, these days.

They’d lost another kid again. Some seventeen-year-old who tried to show he was capable of comin’ with them on runs, went outside the fences on his own. Daryl had been the one to tell him no when he tried to tag along with him and Glenn earlier that day.

He’d slipped out without anyone knowing, his ma worried sick. They found him. Or what was left of him. A mauled body, a bloodied knife in his hand, and a dead rabbit clutched in the other.

They hadn’t had to guess to know what happened.

Balling his hands into fists, he winced at the throbbing pain. Damn shovel had given him blisters. He examined his hands. There was still dirt gathered up underneath his fingernails. The kid had gotten a decent grave—Daryl felt like he’d dug it in more ways than one, guilt gnawing in his stomach.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned around with a jerk, aiming his bow at the door. “Daryl?” Beth’s clear voice echoed off the walls from the staircase into the confined room, and he lowered his arms with a huff.

“Jesus girl, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Beth rolled her eyes, coming to stand next to him. “I ain’t sneakin’.” Resting her arms on the railing, she sighed. “How’re you holdin’ up?”

Daryl grunted in response.

“Yeah. Me neither.” She pulled something out of the back pocket of her tiny jeans and dangled it in front of him. “Got you somethin’.”

“The hell?” Daryl frowned. Beth shook the flask, liquid sloshing around inside. “Where’d you find that?”

The moonlight reflected on the sweat shining on her face, illuminating her in silver. Beth smiled, a twinkle in her eye. “I can be resourceful.”

“Right.” Daryl rolled his eyes and stared back out of the window, into the dark of the night. It’s silent, except for them and the chirping of the crickets outside.

She raised her eyebrows at him. “So?”

“You even legal yet?”

“C’mon.” Beth opened it, her nose wrinkling as she sniffed the contents. Daryl glanced at her, and she shrugged. “Fine, if you ain’t gonna.” Taking a deep breath, she raised the flask to her lips, and took a firm swig.

She immediately burst out coughing, tears in her eyes as she swallowed the burning alcohol. Daryl snorted, shaking his head.

Beth sniffled, wiping her nose, and she looked at him. Her voice hoarse, she said, “Not so bad.”

With an exasperated sigh, he grasped it out of her hands, and put it to his lips. “Gimme that.” Taking a sip, he shrugged, mumbling, “Had worse.”

She gave him a disbelieving look, and Daryl smirked. “It ain’t like I never had moonshine before, girl.” He squinted at her, and noted, amused, “Can’t say the same about you.”

Letting out a loud snort, she smacked his shoulder playfully. “Why, thank you, Mr. Dixon.” Her hand lingered on his bicep almost unconsciously, and their eyes crossed. Her nails lightly trailed over his tanned, dirt speckled skin, goosebumps rising on his arm. Daryl shifted, unsure, and Beth quickly withdrew her hand.

She scraped her throat, focusing her gaze back at the fences. The unspoken _almost_ hung in the air around them.

He glanced at her. A flush had risen to her cheeks, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, sweaty strands sticking to her forehead. Her rosy lips were parted, short little huffs of air leaving her lungs, her eyes blue as a summer sky. Beth tilted her head, the stars twinkling in the dark behind her. They got nothing on the way she shined when she laughed.

He got shaken out of his thoughts when she caught him watching her, a crinkle appearing between her brows. Her face smoothed out as her eyes lit up in apprehension. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, she asked, teasingly, “You enjoying the view?”

The words escaped him before he could stop them, his voice rough and honest, “Yeah.”

Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open in a perfect _o._ His throat went dry, and Daryl coughed, avoiding her gaze.

Her hand was on the railing next to his, and tentatively, her fingers stretched to graze his. Caught off guard, he looks down. Soft, delicate hands, chipped baby pink nail polish. A contrast with his; rough, scarred, and tanned from the unrelenting Georgia sun.

The rising and falling of his chest picked up. He held his breath as he muttered, her eyes meeting his, “Beth—”

In a beat, she cut him off by lunging forward, and planting her mouth on his.

His heartbeat stuttered. Shit. _Shit._ Her velvety lips against his, sweet and wet, and he can’t fuckin’ help himself, because _fuck_.

It was like his mind got wiped clean, there was nothing but her _._ He grasped the back of her neck, and kissed her back, Beth whimpered in response. She pressed herself against him, her hard nipples poking through the light fabric of her dress. His dick twitched in his jeans. A hint of tongue passed over his lips, and it was like a bucket of ice-water got dumped over his head. _What the fuck was he doing?_

He abruptly pulled back, breaking the contact between their bodies. Taking a step backwards, his hands held up, he looked at her apologetically.

Beth looked taken aback by her own action, shakily raising a hand to touch her lips, gaping at the floor. Her gaze flashed towards his, and her mouth opened to form words, but Daryl stopped her.

He shook his head, and mumbled, “Beth, it—ain’t right.”

Silence. Beth simply nodded at him with a sharp jerk of her head and slid down against the wall of the tower. Her knees pulled towards her chest, she sat on the floor, staring down at her hands.

Daryl frowned—It wasn’t like he didn’t wanna kiss her. Shit, some days, he swore ‘s _all_ he could think about. Placing his hands on her neck, their noses bumping into each other and his tongue sliding over hers. Her soft little sighs, the same ones she made when she ate her favorite fruit—peaches. Somehow, she smelled of them too. Sweet. The scent would linger in his nostrils, slowly driving him fuckin’ insane, constantly reminded of how everything in his body was aching to reach out and touch her. To hear her moan for him—Christ, just the idea got him hard as a fucking rock.

He wanted her so _fuckin’_ much.

Too much.

She had no idea what she’s getting herself into, screwing around with a guy like him. Beth deserved _better_ than whatever the fuck he could give her, and damn near everyone knew it soon ‘s they saw them together _._ The kinda guy that’d joined her and her Daddy for church on Sundays. Not the man whose brother got arrested for drunkenly pissing up against said church.

But he didn’t like how she looked now, biting her bottom lip, tears gathering in her eyes. _Hurt._ She looked hurt. Christ, he’s an asshole.

With a sigh, he lowered himself next to her, keeping careful distance between their bodies. Daryl began gruffly - but not unkind, “Beth…” She sniffled, her head slightly turning away from him. “Ought’a find someone else, girl, I ain’t right for ya.”

Her brow furrowed, and she said quietly, vulnerable, “Sorry. Didn’t mean t’ force ya into anythin’.”

Daryl snorted, and shook his head. “Don’t gotta apologize, girl. Y’ ain’t _forcing_ me.”

“Oh,” Beth looked back at him, her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked, “Then why? You don’t like me?”

Daryl glanced away, and muttered, “’Cause y’ should be with—one of them Woodbury guys. Ain’t that kid Zach into you? He been chasin’ you like a goddamn dog.”

“I’m 19. I don’t want some guy. I just want _you_.”

 _Shit._ Gnawing nervously on his thumb, he mumbled low, “Y’ ain’t gonna change y’r mind?”

Shaking her head, Beth smiled kindly. “Nah.” Her eyes met his, wide blue depths staring back at him.

Daryl hummed low in his throat, and in a beat, he tangled his hand in her hair, and pulled her in for a messy, unpracticed kiss, his dry lips sliding over her soft ones. Beth grinned into the kiss, he smirked back. Slowing down, her tongue caught his, wet and warm, and they fell into each other.

Things unraveled fast from there.

Beth is the forbidden fruit; and he feels like the goddamn snake. Or whatever the fuck was in that story. Pure and innocent. As people expected her to be, the bubbly farmer’s daughter. Skittish, actin’ shy around the guys, whose tongue was basically hanging out of their mouth and drooling when she talked to them.

She didn’t act like that around him, though.

Nah, his girl knew how to make noise, and she wasn’t exactly _bashful_ about it either. Unlike what them folks liked to think about the sweet, polite Southern girl she was at first sight, and Beth knew the effect she had. She fuckin’ reveled in it.

He wasn’t that excited about it – but she made it up to him. Beth _liked_ jealousy on him. The burning. How it made him clutch her hips a little tighter and his thrusts a little meaner. Maybe, some part of him, liked the teasing too, when she came to find him, her panties damp from her arousal, her thighs rubbing together and a flush on her cheeks from his heated stares.

“ _Jesus_ , Daryl.” Beth threw her head back as his lips closed around her clit, her hands scrabbling against the concrete floor of the guard tower. She threaded her fingers through his hair, gently scratching her nails over his scalp, and looked down at him with a grin on her face. “So good to me baby, _fuck_.”

Daryl grunted in response, slipping a third finger in her dripping cunt. Her muscles contracted, humid walls rippling around him, offering slight resistance as he curled his fingers. She moaned, and Daryl instinctively reached one hand up to clasp over her mouth.

She beat him to it, he glanced up to find her with her eyes squeezed shut, biting down on the palm of her hand to keep in her noises. Sweat shone on her forehead, blonde hair sprawled out over the grey floor. Her eyelids cracked open, wide blue depths and her pupils blown, her cheeks flushed. _Jesus fuck._

He groaned, and another strangled cry escaped Beth’s throat. He drew back slightly, his voice hoarse as he muttered, “Gotta keep quiet for me, girl, c’mon.”

She whined, but he kept staring at her until she nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. Daryl smirked, “Good girl.” Beth smiled. He closed his eyes, and buried his face back between her thighs, diving into her wet heat.

Wriggling his tongue into her entrance, he lapped up the seeping moisture, his nose bumping her clit. Her body trembled against him. Switching it back out for his fingers, pumping them in and out of her slowly, he licked his way up.

They didn’t really have to try hard to be quiet, but Beth was fuckin’ _loud_ and he didn’t need her drawing unwanted attention to them. Girl got some vocal chords on her. Or, worse, her Daddy hearing his daughter moan Daryl’s name from where he’s busy workin’ the yard. Hershel was civil to him, but that don’t mean he’s comfortable with the no-good redneck fucking his youngest daughter up in the guard tower. All things considered.

Beth didn’t seem to mind, though, as she writhed underneath him, bucking up her hips to meet his ministrations. He moves one arm to push down on her lower belly, keeping her hips still. He didn’t need a fuckin’ black eye. Fun time explaining that one, ‘cause ain’t nobody in the prison dumb enough to pick a fight with him.

Beth whined, “Daryl—God, ‘m close, ‘m close.” Her hand tightened in his hair, her legs trembling. His tongue flicked over her clit before flattening it against the hardened bud, his fingers curling to massage _that_ specific spot in her.

Moaning low in his throat, his teeth lightly scraped over her labia. Beth whimpered as he pulled back slightly, the tip of his tongue circling her clit, teasing her until she begged him, “C’mon, _please_.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, wanting to drag it out longer. _Fucking fine._ His lips closed around the bundle of nerves and _sucked_ , crooking his fingers harshly.

Her cunt fucking _drooled_ over his hand and mouth, Daryl groaned, his voice muffled, “Jesus.” He felt her arousal getting caught up in his scruff, but he didn’t give a fuck ‘cause Beth was _begging_ him to make her come, to take her there, calling him _baby_ and all that shit he would never let anyone else say to him—His dick was fucking throbbing with the need to sink into her, his jeans uncomfortably tight. But he could fuckin’ wait.

“Fuck, please _pleaseplease,”_ Beth babbled, and Daryl hummed in response, the vibration translating to her clit and with a muffled cry, she tumbled over the edge. She trashed underneath him, and wetness gushed over his tongue, Daryl happily lapping it up with a satisfied grunt.

Beth came down from her high, gasping, and gently tugged at his hair. Getting the message, Daryl lifted his head. Beth’s eyes were glassed over, and a loose smile played around her lips, a flush spread out from her cheeks to the valley of her breasts.

Daryl smirked back at her, “Good?”

Giggling softly, she nodded, “Yeah. Fuck.”

“Language,” he muttered, teasing. Beth rolled her eyes.

“Says the man covered in my cum.”

“Hm.”

Coming face to face, their lips met in a short kiss. Beth broke it off and gave him a questioning look. Her eyes flitted down to his hard cock, straining against his zipper, pushing against her thigh.

“Need some help with that, Mr. Dixon?”

Her hand reached down to cup him through the denim, squeezing softly. He groaned, his hips instinctively thrusting into her hand, “Beth—Shit. C’mon.” Daryl nudged her shoulder, motioning to the hidden condom stash behind her.

“What d’you want, then?” Beth grinned, her fingers lightly applying pressure, enough to make his dick pulse, but too little to actually get him off. The agonizing friction was started to bear on his patience.

“Girl—”

She quirked her eyebrow, teasing. “Short on words, Mr. Dixon?”

 _That fucking name._ The look on her face told him she _knew_ what it did to him. Daryl grunted out, “Y’know what I want.” He rolled his hips against hers, a promise of what’s about to come, and Beth’s breath stuttered.

“Wanna— _Fuck.”_ He’d pushed the palm of his hand against her clit, interrupting her, and Beth whined, “Wanna hear you say it.”

“Think y’ already got it right.”

“ _C’mon.”_

Daryl rolled his eyes, “Fuckin’ brat.” Beth shuddered at the name. He fucking knew she was teasin’ him to rile him up. _Fine_. In a swift motion, he unclasped his belt. Beth’s hand scrabbled against the rough fabric of his jeans, fumbling at his zipper, suddenly in a rush. Daryl hissed as she pulled it down, his erection springing up against his stomach, brushing over her curls. Agonizingly close to where she was dripping for him.

“Goin’ commando, Mr. Dixon?”

“Shut up.” He gave a firm tap against her ass, and her eyes widened. He stretched one arm to reach the box of condoms, the other traveling south between their bodies to finger at her clit. “Y’want it like that, huh?”

Beth nodded, her teeth leaving white indents where she was biting down on bottom lip. Daryl gave a smack to her cunt, not too hard to hurt, just enough to make her whine and her hips buck up for more.

“Answer me, girl,” he growled, as he sat back on his knees and tore the plastic wrapper open, rolling it down his shaft.

“Yeah—Yeah, c’mon,” Beth whimpered, “C’mon, Daryl, please.”

His tip bumped her clit, and they both groaned. He positioned himself at her entrance, still holding back. “C’mon. Say it.” Beth wriggled against him, and Daryl firmly gripped her hip, keeping her still. “Cut that shit out. Gotta hear you say it, Beth, ain’t gonna do it otherwise. Y’know the rules.”

“I wanna—Please,” Beth gasped, her hand grasping the back of his neck, nails cutting into his skin, “Want you to fuck me.” _Christ._ His dick jerked at her words.

“Good girl.” She moaned at the praise, and his hips pushed forward, sinking into her. Daryl groaned against her throat, “ _Beth.”_ Seated in her soaking warmth, her walls fluttering around him and massaging his dick, he gritted his teeth to keep himself from blowing his load in the first ten seconds. Beth squirmed, but then remembered like she knew better, and settled. He bucked up into her, and Beth tightened her arms around his neck.

Her lips grazed his skin as she whispered in his ear, “C’mon. Fuck me, Dixon.”

Daryl growled, and drew back to plunge into her, hard, shoving his dick deep in her wet, pulsing heat.

“Fuck, Daryl,” Beth keened, and his fingers fumbled down to work her clit, setting a rhythm that had her teeth rattling, and her heels digging into his ass, spurring him on.

“Y’want it—Fuck,” he groaned as her cunt clenched around him. Lifting his head from her neck, his dick jumped at the sight. Her mouth was opened in a perfect _o_ , her skin glowing from sweat and utter bliss. “ _Beth_.” 

Her eyelashes fluttered open, blue eyes meeting his gaze, she grinned lopsided. “Havin’ a good time, Mr. Dixon?”

“Girl,” he growled, “Ya fuckin’ know I am.” She beamed at him, and raised her eyebrows, challenging him. He sat back to brace her leg against his shoulder. Beth whined at the loss of contact, bucking her hips. Delivering a smack to her ass, he grunted, “Best settle the fuck down.”

“I don’t _wanna_ settle down. Want you to fuck me, c’mon, I’ve been good,” Beth pouted, and he squinted at her. Getting an idea, he smirked.

“Turn around.”

His words had their desired effects. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened, trying to form one of her smartass replies, but nothing came out. He quirked his eyebrow at her, waiting for her permission. 

Nodding swiftly, she rolled around, and set herself on all fours for him. Hunching himself over her, he gripped her hip with one hand, keeping her steady. With the other, he found her entrance, and pushed back into her. His hips flush with her ass, they both moaned at the new position. From this angle, he could fuck her as hard as she wanted, sliding deeper and hitting her g-spot at every thrust.

Daryl had refused to handle her like this at first. _Ain’t no fuckin’ way he’s gonna treat Beth like that._ But after Beth insisted that it didn’t hurt her, that she liked it, that it made her cum harder than anything she’d ever tried, he had agreed. As long as it was her decision, he was fine with it. And when she was like _this_ , they both knew what she wanted.

So, he gave it to her.

Rough and hard, his hands clutching her hips, his balls smacking against her rear at every thrust—Beth had resorted to gasping into her elbow, low groans escaping her throat as his fingers rubbed over her clit. Her cunt rippled around him, and he grunted, “Ya want it like this, huh? Want me fuckin’ you like a fuckin’ bitch in heat? That it?”

“ _Yes_.”

He understood why she needed it like this. It was primal, just nearing the edge of _wrong_ , the way Beth wriggled back against him, arching her back so his balls started hitting against her clit, pushing him impossibly deeper inside her sopping cunt, how bruises were forming on both of their knees from the concrete underneath them.

For a moment, there was nothing but _them_ , caught up in their heat and sweat slicking their bodies, the almost vulgar, wet sounds of him plunging into her pussy, their heavy breathing, his fingers circling the bundle of nerves, wandering to where he disappears into her, in and out and in and out, before going back, rubbing firmly on her swollen bud.

“You close? Wanna come for me, huh? C’mon girl, ‘s so fuckin’ good for me,” his words became slurred as pleasure started overtaking him, his senses blurring.

Beth nods hastily, and he groans. His hips snapped against hers, hard, and he loomed over her, his hand leaving her cunt to tweak her nipple, rolling it between his fingers, and she cried out. _Shit._ His balls drawing up tight, he was gettin’ dangerously close.

Squeezing his eyes shut, forcing his climax back, he panted, “C’mon, girl, pussy’s so fuckin’ good, want t’ feel ya, tha’s right, _fuck_.” His talk was startin’ to sound cliché, but it was the fuckin’ truth and she knew it because she arched her back even more, her body trembling.

He pinched her clit like he did to her breast, delivering a smack to her ass with his palm. With one last stroke, a broken sob left her, “ _Daryl.”_

She tensed around him, her muscles clenching his dick, literally _milking_ the orgasm out of him, sending him right over the edge after her as he started to gush inside the condom with a loud grunt.

Beth’s arms gave out from under her. She collapsed to the floor, he fell forward, remembering at the last moment to roll to his side to avoid crushing her. Landing on his back with a thump, he closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. _Jesus._

His heart was still pounding in his throat when he glanced towards her, checking in, “You alright?”

A breathless laugh echoed through the confined room, and she nodded, her eyes still closed from her peak, her eyelashes fluttering, “’M good.” Her body shivered from aftershocks, he sat up, tugging her up to lean against his chest. Beth hummed, and nestled back against him. It was a bit of an awkward position, his pants still to his knees, belt digging into his skin, Beth naked before him.

He placed a kiss on top of her mussed-up hair, mumbling, “Did I hurt ya?”

Beth shook her head, and smiled, “Not in any way I didn’t want ya to.”

“Sure?”

Her eyelids opened, she looked up at him, certainty reflected in her blue irises. “ _Yes,_ Daryl. Y’ could never hurt me.”

“Ain’t true.”

“ _Physically_.”

He shrugged. It was one thing that would never stop haunting him. The past ain’t somethin’ you can run from. No matter how much Beth had reassured him, the bloodied face of his mother still flickered before his eyes at times. Dixon blood ran through his veins, and while he _never_ had any intention to harm Beth, or any other women, he couldn’t shake the fear that the apple maybe hadn’t fallen that far from the tree. An ugly, burned, rotten tree.

She lifted herself up to grasp his face in her hands, her eyes gazing directly into his, and spoke, “You, Daryl Dixon, would never hurt a hair on my head. I know that, ‘cause I love you, and I know you.”

Rain had started to patter against the roof. The sudden change in weather had gone completely unnoticed while he was with her. The sun had disappeared, leaving a grey sky behind. A breeze blew through, her nipples pebbling on her still bare chest, goosebumps rising on his skin.

“Ya—” He fell still for a moment, processing her words, before continuing quietly, “Love me?”

Beth smiled, “Yeah, I do, silly. I ain’t doin’ this with just anybody. Y’r the only one I want.”

“Oh.” His throat suddenly dry, he coughed, “I—Um.”

“It’s alright if you can’t say it right now. Didn’t mean to spring it on you.”

“No,” Daryl shook his head, and he said earnestly, “I’m jus’ not used ta—Sayin’ it. Or hearin’ people say it to—to me. But—" He glanced back at her, his voice rough as he confessed, “I—Shit. I love ya.”

“Y’ really don’t have to say it if I made you uncomfortable.”

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand to pull her hand into his, entangling their fingers. “I don’t just say shit like that, Beth. Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh.” She smiled, tension ebbing away from her face. “Alright.”

Daryl hummed. Before more could be said, he placed his hands on the sides of her neck, and pressed his lips against hers in a brief kiss. Beth pulled back, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, a teasing gleam in her eye, “So, ya have any more feelings ya need to tell me?”

“Girl.”

Beth giggled, and pressed her mouth back against his. His hands trailing down her back, her tongue slid over his, lazy and warm.

Thunder crashed outside, causing them both to jump. Their heads darted towards the window, alarmed, and Daryl stood up, fastening the fly of his jeans. Beth searched the floor for her dress, hastily throwing it on. She raked her hand through her messy hair, looking a bit flustered from being interrupted in their moment. Narrowing his eyes, he gazed outside, but nothing had been struck. 

"We should get back," Beth said, her voice breathy. He grunted, giving a sharp nod. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he glanced back at her. Lightning flashed through the darkened sky, illuminating on her face as she grinned at him. 

"You're so fuckin' beautiful." The words escaped him before he could catch them.

Beth blushed, and looked down at the floor. Using his hand to tip her chin up, getting her gaze to stare directly into his, he muttered, "Y' really are."

"You're not too bad y'rself," she remarked, a loose smile playing around her lips. 

He scoffed, and shook his head. 

"You _are,_ Daryl. Why'd you think I had such a huge crush on you since like, forever?"

"You had a crush? On _me?_ "

"Yeah, dumbass. Since way before ya showed interest in me."

"Oh." He averted his eyes, anxiously bringing his thumb to his mouth. Beth pushed his arm away from his face, and placed a kiss to his wrist. Right on his pulse point.

"I love you, you know that?"

Daryl scraped his throat, and shifted, a bit unsure, "Yeah."

"And you love me?"

Certainty steadied his voice, as he looked back at her, "Yes."

Beth smiled, "Good." Leaning in, her lips grazed his, and she whispered, "We make a pretty good pair, don't we?"

Daryl chuckled, "Guess so." Pressing her mouth against his, she kissed him softly. Another loud crash interfered, and he groaned in annoyance.

Beth just laughed, and fucking winked at him, picking up her lil' basket from the floor. "Have a good day, Mr. Dixon."

He snorted, shaking his head, "Damn trouble."

Right before the door closed behind her, she called out, "This does mean I'm calling you my boyfriend now!"

"'S long as you make sure Maggie doesn't come after me," he grumbled, watching her blonde hair disappear as she traipsed down the stairs.

"I make no promises!" Her bright laugh echoed through the staircase. _Fuckin'—_

Daryl let the door fell shut, and let out a deep breath. Trouble.

Smirking to himself, he walked back to the window. At least she's _his_ trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave kudos and/or comment for good luck <3 I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> I wrote this as kind of an in between distraction while working on my bigger bethyl fic. Writing longer fics require _patience_ lol and I needed a break. Also, let's just pretend that them fucking instead of keeping watch isn't irresponsible as fuck. The guard tower is kinda infamous though, so this is me verifying Glenn was on watch from another post. Glenn is pretty cool in literally every bethyl fic and like a lowkey bethyl supporter so <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) Visit me on tumblr: [stupidlyentangled](https://stupidlyentangled.tumblr.com/)


End file.
